My never ending dream from reality
by Shuichi Aoyagi
Summary: Naruto's in high school and everything starts off normal. That is until Naruto remembers a different past-time about him being a ninja. He wonders if this life is just his reality, or is everything in his life just a wonderful dream, far from the truth...
1. Chapter 1: Never ending morning of pain

**Never ending morning of pain**

**There's this deep nothingness, and people can't understand it, because before they do. They make it disappear and then there back to normal. I realized this deep nothingness in myself, and I didn't know what to do. I found myself in a situation were most people are put in to, but have learned to ignore it. I realized I was in my own deep pain. The pain people like to ignore, if only I knew how to ignore this pain…**

"Aw this sucks…"

I sit at the table in the center of my room feeling the despair grow inside of me. I look down into my empty bowl that was once filled with ramen, and face the deepest despair anymore could have ever felt. I didn't want to believe it was empty, and that it was my last bowl of ramen. How could anyone face this fact so early in the morning on a wonderful sunny day? I taste my chop-sticks, and licked the ramen broth that remained on it to have that everlasting taste. I loved so much. Tears started down my face, as I realized my horrible reality.

"WHY!"

I stood up out of my chair screaming out hoping that this reality wasn't true. Suddenly I feel this pain at the side of my head, and I fall to the floor. I looked up to yell at the person who threw something at my head.

"Who the hell threw that?"

I looked at the opened window to find the sun shining in with a person of black hair glaring at me. I sat there on the floor wondering why they were sitting out side my window.

_Who is that? And why are they out side my window so early in the morning?_

"Why is an idiot like you screaming like a little **girl** so early in the morning? Idiot…!"

That's when I realized by the sound of his annoyed voice, that it was Sasuke! I stood back up, as I rubbed my head so smooth the pain. I started to get mad at the fact that he called me an idiot, and that he said I sounded like a _girl_. I glared back at him, yelling back something to even out what he said to me.

"Who's the idiot? Moron! And I wasn't screaming, like a _girl_ I was just…"

I pause trying to grasp what I was doing again, and realized that it was stupid for yelling out about my ramen being gone. Well not really, but I couldn't tell Sasuke that. He would just call me something more stupid like… _Stupid_!

_I better not say anything and just glare at him, maybe he'll go away. Plus I don't want him to call me stupid, that would just be… stupid._

"Hey Stupid what are you glaring at. Don't you know that it's rude at glare at people?"

He gives me another cold glare, and I step back thinking that he might throw something at me again. That's when my foot suddenly touched something sharp, that he threw at me. I glance at the thing that I bumped my foot lightly on. To my surprise it was a big butcher's knife.

"Um could you pass that to me…?"

"What the hell are you throwing, that at my head? Are you trying to kill me?"

I move my arm up and down panicking at the fact that Sasuke would tried to kill, or at the fact he would joke like that. I looked at him, as I watched him looking away with his head down. He whispers something.

"Damn it I threw it wrong…"

Sasuke coughs lightly.

"What? Are you really were trying to kill me? Grr why you-"

He laughs a little, and then looks at me seriously.

"You better hurry or you're going to be late… and so what if I was."

And with that's the last comment he left before leaving.

"…Grr! I HATE YOU SASUKE!"

I suddenly recalled what he said, and quickly looked at the clock, that read twenty minutes past eight. He was right I was going to be late for the school that starts at eight-thirty. And I was still in my pyjamas!

"GAH! I'm going to be late! It's all that Stupid Sasuke's fault!"

I faced the clock, and I put my hands to my head. I started to shake my head, trying to get rid of Sasuke's stupid grinning face from my mind. I messed up my yellow hair more then it already was.

"Who's at fault? Stupid?"

I turn quickly and there he was again, as he once was. He had his arms crossed, while he leaned on the window silt. I pointed my finger at him, and started yelling at him again.

"What do you want? And I'm not stupid!"

"Wow you really enjoy screaming like a girl, and I'm not stupid, that would be you. Oh, and by the way bring my butcher knife with you. I need it for cooking today. I don't want to be near you so early in the morning. You probably smell like ramen…"

And just like that he was gone again with more insults he left behind. I looked at the butcher knife, and then Sasuke's stupid grin pops in my head. And along with the word he says.

_Stupid…_

"GAH! I hate Sasuke so much!"

I yelled, and then realized that I was wasting more time on thinking of Sasuke. No I mean on yelling about how Stupid Sasuke-.

"AHHH! I HATE YOU SASUKE!"

"~Meow~" (A cat sits down and meows, meaning changing the scene.)

"Oh man I can't believe how late I am! I hope Kakashi sensei doesn't let me run laps again."

I run past the gates of the schools entry. I enter the school and race to my first class. I hoped that Kakashi hasn't gotten there before me, and then it came to me that Kakashi is always late. So I guess it would matter if I was. Suddenly I heard a voice besides me, and I dared to look. I twitch over to see who it was.

"Good morning Naruto"

_M-Master Kakashi!_

I looked at him with shock. And then suddenly I tripped over myself, and fall flat on my face! I lay to the ground, realizing that my shoes must be untied. I lay on the ground trying to get back to reality.

"Ow, that really hurt."

I wine to myself a little.

"You're such an idiot, Naruto!"

I blink a couple times trying to get back to reality quicker.

_Ah! That's Sakura's voice, she sounds angry?_

I leap to my feet finding myself a little wobbly, and Sakura comes towards me angry. I try to embrace myself, but I was to out of it. Because of my head was still spinning. Suddenly there's a sudden grab on my school's uniforms collar, and starts shaking me.

"Your late again Naruto! You know your actions affect this team too!"

That's when I remember that first period was cooking class, and today were suppose to be cooking.

"Sakura I'm sorry it's just that Sasu-"

As I was about to say Sasuke's name a small knife zooms past my head. I pull away from Sakura's grasp, and glanced at the small knife that's pinned to the hallways wall. I look at Sasuke who was glaring at me from inside the class room. His glare tells me to shut up, and then he looks away once our eyes met.

"Grr... Stupid Sasuke are you-"

Suddenly my school's uniform's collar is grabbed again, and then the endless shaking starts all over again. Kakashi sensei steps towards us, and looks at us shaking his head.

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that you moron!"

"But S-Sakura…"

She shakes me to death, until Kakashi tells her to stop. And then she finally realise me.

"Sakura I don't think shaking him will let him learn his lesson"

Kakashi says with a sad-like expression. Kakashi's words give Sakura an idea. I look at her scared, and with shock to what she pulls out of her pocket. She holds a knife in her hand.

"Then maybe I should-"

She looks at me, and gives me an evil grin. I start to sweat with fear.

_Does she plan to kill me too?_

"Now, now Sakura there's no time for games. It's time to start today's class."

_Master Kakashi you think my life is a game!_

I looked at Kakashi with a sad expression, and then realizing that he was late showing up too. I glare at him without him noticing. We enter the class and take our seats. I sit at our assigned table near the window, with my group. Half of the class glares or gives me dirty looks at me. I just look out side the window, and ignore them.

"Now, because of Naruto's lateness were going to move out lesson for tomorrow."

"What! You were late to Master Kakashi why I am-"

Unexpectedly Master Kakashi is suddenly in front of me giving me a cold stare. I stand there shaking of what he might do to me.

"Now Naruto it's not nice to blame others on your mistakes."

_But isn't that what your doing to me?_

Master Kakashi gives me smile. I didn't know what to do, so I smile back in a little fear. Suddenly I feel presser around me feet, and then the world is going upside down.

"…AHHH!"

The half of the class starts laughing at me.

_What the hell!_

"Now as I was saying the lesson will have to be for tomorrow. Today I want you to read pages 101 to 106, and answer the questions on page…"

Kakashi looks away from me, and talks to the class, and ignores me. I start yelling at him, while I bounce up and down hanging from the ceiling from his prank/ punishment.

"Hey don't ignore me. Can't you see I'm hanging here!"

I try to struggle my way out of this stupid situation. Kakashi glances at me turning his head slightly. He gives me that same look he always has on.

"Now Naruto this is _part_ of your punishment for being late."

"What p-part of it? What do you mean by that…? I wasn't late because I wanted to! It's just that I got distracted by Sasu-"

Suddenly I fall to the ground again hitting my head.

"OW… Why is it always me?"

"Come on we wasted too much time as it is. Let get started."

I look up seeing that it was Sasuke speaking to the group. He puts back the small knife that he helped me with, and he threw at me earlier on the table. While looking away from me, I look at him with a glare.

_His thinks his so cool. Grr his pisses me off._

"Your right Sasuke. Now class open to page 101."

Master Kakashi compliments what Sasuke says, and the class starts working on the assignment. I sit up, and rub my head while I sit in my seat. I watch the class work silently, and I started to feel this distant feeling. As if I was alone here in the class room, suddenly I could feel this sharp pain inside my chest. I grab on to my school's uniform trying to forget the pain. I glanced at Sasuke who sat across from me. Sasuke then notices me glancing at him. He looks at me. Then unexpectedly he gives me his stupid grin. I jolt back kind of surprise that he would grin at me, and again not really. I start to smile a little until he mouths to me something. I read his lips, and wonder what he could be saying.

_What's he saying…? It kind of looks like-, Stu-pid…? Stupid!_

I become irritated, and stand up with a mad look on my face. I start yelled at Sasuke for calling me stupid again.

"…Gah! I hate you Sasuke-"

Suddenly I get hit in the face with a fist of angry.

"Shut up Naruto! You're so annoying!"

I fall out of my seat and on to the floor, and wine to myself a little.

"Why is it always me getting hit? Today is definitely just not my day… ow"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2:The things you said

**The things you said**

**The things I said to you have always seemed to have this softness to them. I could hear myself saying the words, as I did before. Then I would get that feeling of Happiness. I wanted to be near you, so that you could hear those words. Maybe if I said them loud enough. I thought that maybe everything would stay the same. I thought that if you could hear them once again, like long ago. I thought that you might remember the bond, which we secretly made. I hoped for it, and said those words to you, but in the end you still left me hanging. Now I'm stuck in my deepest despair, because you're gone…**

"This sucks…"

I muttered to myself, as I swept the floor of the empty classroom. I glance outside to see the orangey sun shining in to the classroom. Making a sort of soft atmosphere that made this punishment a little bit enjoyable. But that little enjoyment didn't last long, because of the voice that made this punishment possible. But suddenly I heard someone behind me, and once I hear that voice at the entrance of the classroom. I turn my head quickly to glare at him.

"Still here Naruto…?"

Sasuke grins at me as if making fun of me, while he leans on the side of the door frame with his arms crossing his chest. I gave him the silent treatment, and ignored that Sasuke was ever there. I continued to sweep the floor, remembering that it's been a half an hour since school has ended. This led me to wonder why Sasuke was still doing here. I glance over at him, as he slowly walks in. My curiosity began to grow for wanting to know why he was doing here so late. Sasuke usually just goes straight home after schools over. Not that I really notice, or pay attention to him. It's nothing like that! Really…! Well anyway as I wondered, and I found myself an answer that could be the reason why.

_Maybe he came here to make mock me,_ _or to call me stupid again…?_

My idea of thinking ended there when I seen him starting to clean up the classroom. I stopped what I was doing, and looked at him wondering why he was helping me. But I suddenly look away once he realized that I was staring at him. I started to blush a little at how stupid I was being, and kind of embarrassed to think he would helping me. I thought to myself.

_The teacher probably told him to come, and help me do the classrooms chorus. Man I'm stupid, no one would ever want help me. I'm just some useless teenager that's parentless. Well that's what people keep telling me at least. Might as well go along with it… Dammit! Now I'm depressed…_

I started to pity myself, and decided to open the window to relieve myself with some fresh air. I sighed, and leaded my arms on the window sill. I tried to forget that I'm alone in this world, and kind of hoped that Sasuke would say something to me. Or even talk to me with out the insults. I could feel the pain I felt earlier curl up inside my chest, giving me a burning sensation.

"Hey you Idiot aren't you going to help me here?"

_Idiot…?_

I glanced over at Sasuke, and glared at him. Thinking that was the last thing I wanted to be called. And then I thought that if he called me an idiot one more time I was going to just leave without fulfilling my punishment. I didn't want to feel any worse than I already was. I looked back outside, as I heard Sasuke sigh. I take that he was going home, and that's when I decide that I would to. That is until Sasuke spoke to me in a gentle tone.

"Naruto… Sorry about earlier... I wasn't trying to make you late, or kill you. That was a joke…killing you I mean…

Sasuke mutters the last few words, but I still heard him. I quickly looked over in shock that Sasuke would apologize to me. Or that he would even say anything, like that in a gentle tone. I wanted to make sure that it was Sasuke apologizing to me, but once I turned towards where his voice came from. He was walking out of the classroom with his face looking a little red.

"Sasuke…?"

I ran after him wanting to know if what he said was true or a lie. I didn't want to think that this was a dream. I want to cling to someone, and call them my friend. I wanted to see that in Sasuke, because in some way we were the same. I walked out of the classroom to see him half way down the hall. I called out to him.

"What did you say Sasuke?"

With my eyes widen I looked at him, with a little smile on my face. My voice seemed to stop Sasuke in his tracks. I held on to the door frame, as I watched Sasuke slowly turn towards me.

"You know you can be a real idiot sometimes. Who would ever think that someone would want to kill him? If you ask me that's pretty twisted, but I guess me throwing that knife was crazy too… I guess."

He talks to me without eye contact, and he rubs his head as if what he was saying was embarrassing. But I still couldn't believe that he apologized to me. No one has ever told me they where sorry for doing something towards me. I wanted to cry, but that be too gay. So I held the tears back with a smile on my face. I couldn't pull myself away from this situation. All I could do was stare at him with silence, while he mutters to me.

"I said I was sorry… okay. But this is a once in a life time, so don't think too much of it. It's not like it was eating away at me, or nothing. It's just didn't feel cool you having to…"

He stops himself feeling stupid for saying what he said. I couldn't stop smiling, I was just so happy at something so small.

"You know what, never mind… Forget what I just said, I don't know what I'm saying…"

My smile slowly starts to fade away. I could feel this pain that I couldn't describe. It was different from the pain of the loneliness I felt, and from the pain of being ignored. I couldn't understand it, but it left me feeling like shit.

_No please don't take it back Sasuke. I don't want you too; can't you understand how happy that made me? Can't you see that I want you as a friend?_

My darkness turned me in to someone I didn't like. I started to turn in to my other self, the one that would push away people. So that I wouldn't get hurt, and feel like this, feel this pain…

"Sasuke why are you here? Why are you-…?"

I couldn't say anything else. I felt sick and held on to my arm, as if it were hurting. I looked down at the floor hoping that he would say something nice to me again. Something like a friend would say. I could feel his eyes on me, making me feel that his looking at me with sadness, and pity. I didn't want this to happen so I took a step back, ready to run away. To run away from the fear that he might reject me.

"Why am I here? Um- to say… Well I really don't know why really. I couldn't stop thinking about e-earlier… This is kind of frustrating. Um…"

I glance up a little to see what face he was making, to see if it was really pity. To my surprise he was kind of smiling. The sun shined in, as I stood there in front of the class room. Waiting for what Sasuke might say, hoping that it was something nice. He looked at me, and noticed my glance. I quickly looked away. Then he starts walking towards me.

"I wanted to come and say I was sorry. Got it! There I said it… so quit looking like you're about to cry you moron."

Suddenly his in front of me, and then gives me a light hit on the head with his fist closed. He grins a little towards me, as I could suddenly feel some thing inside of me. And then I see an image in my head of Sasuke smiling, with a silver blue headband that had a weird symbol on it. It felt like this was a memory, but I don't ever remember having it. Suddenly I could see other images of a place, a place that I called home. Sasuke gives me a weird look. I put my hand to my head, looking like I was in pain or getting dizzy.

"Naruto… Is there something wrong…?"

I could hear the worry in his voice, as I tried to smile at him. I looked at him to only see more images in my head. Gently pounding in to my memory, I suddenly could hear a voice in my head. It's Sasuke's!

"_Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it? It's not like you ever had a family in the first place!"_

I could hear Sasuke in my head, but yet Sasuke never ever say those words to me. I start to back away from Sasuke fearing his touch. I also feared what I was seeing in my head, these images that I think are my memories.

"… _You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it? Huh?..."_

I could see Sasuke coming towards me trying to understand what was happening. He calls out to me again.

"Hey Naruto… What's wrong-"

He steps closer to me, and reaches out to comfort or help me. But I stopped him before he got any closer to me.

"Sasuke stay away from me…! I'm seeing something that isn't real. It's you…!"

I continue to hold my head while the images of Sasuke continued to run over my mind. I stepped slowly away from Sasuke.

"What? You're making no sense? I'm real what are you saying."

"… _I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that?_"

"Gah…! Why where you saying that? Why are these images going through my head? Why were we fighting for anyway?"

I stated to become frustrated and confused about these images, and voices of Sasuke. I could see the waterfall in my mind, as well as Sasuke standing across from it, turning towards me. I looked at Sasuke who was in front of me. He looked confused for what his suppose to do, in a situation like this. Suddenly I'm backed away against the wall, then leaning on the window. I try to hold my self up trying not to fall apart from reality.

"Naruto…? What are you talking about? I didn't say anything, and we weren't fighting. And what images are you talking? Naruto why is it that you seem afraid of me? Naruto…?"

His looking at me with a gentleness that I never knew he had. No he never had that sort of caring side. This isn't Sasuke! His not the one I…_knew_. Suddenly the images didn't seem so, fake! They were my memories! But how could they be, when that world isn't this one I live in.

"_Someone who can't even save a friend isn't fit to become Hokage... Isn't that right...? Sasuke?_"

"Hokage…? What is that…?

I whispered to myself trying to understand.

"_And my dream is to be the greatest Hokage! That way, people will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Someone important!_"

"My dream…?"

I could hear Sasuke call out for a teacher, as I started to feel the knees shaking under me. I was about to go unconscious, and fall in to a deep sleep, as if to run away from reality.

"_Naruto... it's too late, nothing you can say will change me! I'm going to kill you and every last person in your beloved village! It's time to make your choice! Kill me and become a hero, or die at my hand and become another one of my victims!_"

"Sasuke why isn't that you're here? Weren't you gone? I don't want you to-"

"Naruto!"

Suddenly I clasps to the floor braking from reality. I could hear Sasuke calling out my name, but it was too distant. I was already falling in to the darkness that left me insane.

"_I thought I'd never have a real bond with anyone, not until I met people like you and Iruka-sensei. I knew you were always alone. I felt better knowing that there was someone like me... I wanted to hang out with you. It just made me happy! But I couldn't... I was jealous of how skilled you were, so I turned you into a rival. I wanted to be just like you. I started as nothing but... I finally made a connection. We went on missions as team 7, and I kept chasing you, wanting to be just as strong, just as cool... __**I'm really glad I met you**__!_"

I felt the last of my faded memory continue in to my dreams, as Sasuke my friend faded away in to the darkness of my heart. Suddenly I was alone in the darkness once more, looking for Sasuke once again…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3: Falling out of a never end

**Falling out of a never ending dream**

**Somewhere I knew that it was going to end badly. This bond that we shared, I knew that it was going to end. I just didn't want it to be so soon. I always wanted more time, to joke with you, to laugh with you, to have this friendship last. I wanted to be selfish for just this one time, so that I could spend those last moments with you. But I guess that it had to end somewhere, even if the out come wasn't something I expected. And that's where I start hating you… my friend.**

"_I don't care who I have to fight... If he rips my arms off, I'll kick him to death... If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death... If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death... and if he gouges my eyes, I'll curse him to death... Even if I'm torn to shreds... I'll find a way to take Sasuke back!_"

I could hear my voice, and it echo's inside my head. That it's driving me crazy. I don't understand why this is happening to me. I don't even understand the things I said. The darkness surrounded me, as if it were water trying to drown me. If only it were water I would gladly die if it were, instead of enduring this pain and torment. I could feel the pain inside my chest, and it burned with the pain of loneliness, and a wanting desires to see someone. To see someone who disappeared from my life, someone that was very dear… to me.

"_If you attack Konoha... I will have to fight you... So save up your hatred and take it all on me... I'm the only one who can take it! It's the only thing I can do! I will shoulder your hatred and die with you! …Because I'm your friend!_"

"S-Sasuke…"

I whispered Sasuke's name, as if it were pain to me. The darkness grew more and more inside of me. I could feel the heat in the darkness, and the never endless pain of this nightmare. Suddenly I could hear someone calling out my name. They sounded familiar, but yet I didn't know who it was that was calling me. I could hear their voice becoming clearer, and this voice gave me a sense of peace.

"Hey Naruto! Wake up you idiot!"

With their annoyed tone I instantly knew that it was the person that I fear, and wanted the most, as a friend. And with their voice they shattered the darkness around me, only leaving the setting sun light, that now surrounded me. I got a little angry and reached out to only grab nothing, but air and yelling out that name with an angry tone.

"….SASUKE!"

I opened my eyes, and reached out to nothing, as expected.

_Huh?_

I looked around to find my self sitting in a bed with white blankets, and a white curtain surrounding me. _Was I in a hospital?_ Was the first thing that came to mind, and then suddenly I noticed the person beside me. He specks to me in an annoyed tone.

"What are you trying to grab exactly?"

"AHHH! IT'S YOU!"

I screamed out at Sasuke while he gives me a cold annoyed glare. I pull away from him, and end up falling on the other side of the bed on to the floor.

"AHHH"!

I fall to the ground hitting my head on the cold tiled floor. I lay on the floor looking under the curtain, and I noticed a sign on the door that read _school's infirmary._

"Am I in the schools infirmary?"

I said to myself. That's when I heard an annoyed voice answer my question.

"Well no duh idiot, where else would you be?"

In that moment I got instantly mad, and jumped up to my feet, and pointed at Sasuke. That was sitting on the chair besides the bed I was sleeping on. I showed him an angry expression telling him I was mad at his remark.

"SHUT UP YOU! I WASN'T EXPECTING ANYONE TO ANSWER THAT!"

Suddenly that's when I heard a woman's voice coming in to the room. I looked over to see who it was.

"Well if you're that energetic you must be alright now."

A woman comes walking in with a lab coat while wearing a black shirt with blue jeans on. She smiled at me while having her hands on her hips. She stops at the end if the bed, and gave me a smile.

"Lady Tsunade…"

I looked confused as she entered the room.

"Well you know Naruto his never ever quite"

A man comes in from behind Lady Tsunade, with a little laugh.

"Iruka sensai"!

I yell out with a smile towards Iruka-sensai, who had a kind of sad expression on his face. I sit back on the bed, and then it suddenly occurred to me about why I was doing here. And realized that I forgot Sasuke was here, but once I remember he was I got mad towards him again.

"Uh- Why am I doing here, and why is _he _here?"

I glared at Sasuke who noticed, and looked out the window as if to ignore my expression.

"Well Naruto don't you remember you passed out in the hall way. It seemed you had a high fever. It turned out that's what caused you to pass out."

She glances at Sasuke, and looks at me.

"You should be thankful towards Sasuke. He helped you when to passed out in the hall. And Iruka here was the one that helped carried you here."

Lady Tsunade says to me while walking towards me. She reaches out her hand, and gently places it on my forehead. This gave me a sense of peace and comfort.

"Well you seem to be alright now though…"

She smiles while Iruka give a sigh of relief, which made him look happy.

"Oh what a relief, well now I don't have to worry…"

I looked at him and I put my hands behind my head like always. A smile crosses my face and looked towards Iruka sensai.

"Of course I'm alright; you don't have to worry about me sensai… Ha ha I bet I even had the old lady worrying too"

I grin, and start laughing until; Lady Tsunade gets mad towards me.

"What was that remark, you know I'm the principle right?"

She pulls on the side on my mouth giving me a warning not to be messing with her. I endured the pain, and didn't pay any attention to her punishment or warning. I then said something that ticked her off more.

"Yeah I know, but your also the schools nurse so what! Big deal…!"

"Why you should respect me all the more!"

She pulls harder giving me more pain. I give in to her punishment, and apologize to her. She lets go, and then I rubbed the side of my mouth where my check was hurting.

_She doesn't have to be so aggregative just because I called her old… ow_

"Well you seem to be good, and well to go home. So see you tomorrow…"

Tsunade says while waking away, and exits the room. Iruka sensai tell me a "good-bye", and "see you tomorrow". I still tried to smooth the pain on my check, as I waved good-by back.

'Ow that really hurt…"

I glanced at Sasuke who was still here. I glared at him while he looked out side still.

"Why are you here? I never thought that you'd ever worry about me…"

He looks at me I look away. For some reason I was mad at him, but I didn't know why exactly. I just felt angry towards him. He continues to look outside, and then tells me the reason why he remained here with me.

"I wanted to know why you were calling my name…"

_Huh?_

I looked at him to see if he was really serious, and try to understand what he was saying. And then I thought about earlier, and what happened in the hall way. I glance away, and then looked back at Sasuke.

"What do you mean…? I wasn't calling your name"

I questioned him while I glared at him. I pretended I didn't have a clue what he was saying. Suddenly he looks at me with a serious face. I become a little shocked, and chocked down the saliva inside my mouth.

"Yes you were, when you were sleeping. It was as if you were in pain, and at the same time you called out my name. As if I were-"

He stops him self, as if it were painful to say out loud. I looked away remembering my dream, and the haunting voices. I didn't want to believe that happened. I just wanted to forget that everything did happen, and just live my life normally, like now. I decide to deny everything that Sasuke was saying, and just laugh it off. Thinking that he might not think much about what happened earlier today, and hoping he would let it go and forget.

"Ha ha, so you're saying I was dreaming of a nightmare about you? Come on that's weird, plus don't you like hate me. So why would something that happened about me trouble someone like you?"

I tried to laugh, but my laughter didn't sound like laughter. While at the same time my voice sound scared. I choked down my feelings, and I smiled a fake smile at Sasuke.

"Ha ha I'm fine, so I'm going home… Later"

I leaned on the other side of the bed, where Sasuke couldn't stop me from leaving. I was just about to get off the bed, and leave the room. That is until Sasuke stopped me with his voice, that which told me to wait.

"Wait, Naruto! I'm serious!"

I turn to look at him with a sad like expression on my face that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Why…? I'm just Naruto, the one without parents and a delinquent. Why would anything about me matter to you? It's not like were **friends** anyway…"

Suddenly a sharp pain echoes inside my chest. I gulped at my words, and froze. And then I remember my own words, that I don't remember ever saying to Sasuke. That was in my dream, the words that gave me a sudden chill.

"_If you attack Konoha... I will have to fight you... so save up your hatred and take it all on me... I'm the only one who can take it! It's the only thing I can do! I will shoulder your hatred and die with you! …Because __**I'm your friend**__!_"

That part of what I said, "_…Because __**I'm your friend**__!_" made me feel sick with pain. My own voice echoes from inside my mind. I choke.

_I don't remember ever saying that, so why is it that I feel like I did once long ago._

Suddenly Sasuke's voice is angry towards me, and I become a little frightened.

"Quit lying to your self. You and I both know there's something not right here. And you're just too scared to find out…

He looks away angry, and then whispers under his breath to mock me.

"**Scaredy-cat**…"

Sasuke says nothing after that but, the faze echoes inside me, as if it were a memory. My heart skips a beat, and the pain in my chest continues. Suddenly there's this image again in side of my head of Sasuke grinning at me, as if he were mocking me.

"_You alright…__ scaredy-cat"_

Those words echoed inside my head, while the atmosphere around me remained silent.

"Why is it that…"

I couldn't continue what I was about to say. I didn't want to put two and two together, to realize something I would just regret remembering. I put my hand to my head to forget the image of the person who was in front of me, facing me with those eyes that made me want to run away. I wanted to run away, I wanted to get far away from Sasuke, but for some reason. I could let my self leave. I couldn't run away from him. I tried to walk away stepping slowly away from him, but I was stopped by Sasuke's voice.

"Naruto…"

He says to me in a gentle tone, as if to say something important, meaningful, and so I stopped and decided to listen to him. I didn't bother to look at him, or give him the slightest bit of a glance. I looked at the ground towards the exit, and prepared myself to run.

"… I don't hate you not really. And what's wrong with the idea of _us…_ becoming friends?"

I quietly turn around with a smile on my face, but the expression of sadness. To only find Sasuke gone, to find that he has disappeared.

"Sasuke…? Where'd you go? Hey quit joking around…"

I questioned Sasuke to make him appear, so he could realize that I was serious too. I looked around the room, and couldn't find a trace of him anywhere. I looked in the hall way, and then out side the window seeing if he might have left. As I looked outside I saw Sasuke walking away from the school getting near the entry of the gates. I called out to him.

"SASUKE"!

He turns around, and grins at me mouthing the word I hated.

_Idiot…_

Tears started to stream down my face; as I watch Sasuke just fade away into thin air. Suddenly everything around me started to crumble, and to leave me to be surrounded in darkness. Making this never ending dream came to an end. I could hear someone talking to me in a gentle soft voice that, sound like Sakura.

"Hey Naruto today it was really hot. You know I brought you fresh flowers… "

I could feel a light breeze on my face, as the darkness that surrounded me faded slowly. I could hear Sakura's voice echo in a room, as I slowly opened my eyes.

_Where am I?_

I wonder to my self, as I glanced at Sakura who looked like she was about to cry. I was in a room that looked like a hospital, and the light of the room was dark blue. The moon shined in through the window letting a dim cool light in. I lay down looking up at Sakura who was crying, while sitting in a chair besides the bed I that I lay in.

_Sakura…?_

"Naruto… why won't you wake up…? Why don't you-"

Suddenly she starts to cry, as I tried to get up. I called her name in a light gentle tone.

"S-Sakura, why are you crying?"

I manage to say the words that came out of my mouth which seemed, like forever for when I spoke. Suddenly her eyes open wide, and a smile crosses her face. I slowly sat up on the bed.

"NARUTO…! YOU'RE A WAKE!"

Sakura then lungs at me giving me a tight hug, as if it's been forever since she has seen me, She let go and turns away from me to look at the entrance of the room.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! Naruto is finally awake!"

_Huh? What do you mean __**finally**__…?__Sakura…?_

I felt a little drossy. But at the same time I also felt so refreshed. Suddenly Lady Tsunade comes rushing in to the room turning on the lights that made the moons light faded instantly. She to seem so happy to see me, and just like Sakura she too embraces me with a warm welcoming hug. Tears started going down her face as well, letting out a sigh of relief, well sitting in front of me on the bed.

"Naruto…! I thought that we lost you forever! I'm so glad you wake and alive!"

"Huh what do you mean… **finally** wake? Lady Tsunade…?"

I questioned her while trying to grasp what they were saying trying to grasp this reality. She leans away from me while holding on to my shoulders tightly, but gentle at the same time. She looks at me with sadness.

"It's alright Naruto you don't have to worry about that- just… relax."

She smiles gently as if trying to hold back the tears for my sake. I was confused, but too drossy for anything to really matter. While I sat there I wonder what was going on, but what I mostly come to mind was…

_Where is __**Sasuke**__…?_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4:Falling back into a dream

**Falling back into a dream**

**I had a feeling, as if it were instinct that you were gone. But I wanted so badly to deny that very fact. I wanted to so badly to deny it, because I knew the pain that would come from it. And knowing that made me want to just live with the memory of you for just a little bit longer. Even if it was just a little bit longer, I would cherish those moments forever…**

I could hear the sound of the birds chipping out side the window, while hearing the voices of the village talk among themselves. I sat there in the hospital bed thinking back about what Lady Tsunade said to me. And while remembering her words I quickly grabbed on to my shirt, as if this could some how ease my pain that I was feeling.

_

* * *

__Flashback _

"So where's Sasuke Lady Tsunade…?"

Lady Tsunade lends back, and looks at me with the sadness expression on her face. I glanced over to Sakura who was on the verge of tears. I could suddenly feel the frog in my throat, and my heart rate increasing.

"Naruto… Don't you remember anything about what happened?"

I stared at her confused about what she was saying, as if she were speaking a different language. I shake my head showing that I didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Naruto…"

She glances away for a second and then back at me.

"It's been over a year now Naruto. What happened a year is now over and done with. You saved Konoha from being destroyed by Sasuke. It was the last battle you fought with him, and you won…"

She pauses for a moment, as I glance at Sakura who was crying.

_Sakura…?_

"S-Sasuke's dead Naruto…"

I could feel the pain grow inside of me, and suddenly I could remember what happened. I could see my past, and what happened… no what I did to Sasuke. I brought my hands to my head trying to forget that I was the one who killed Sasuke.

"No… Don't say that, because it's not true, and I never… never-"

Suddenly, as I was about to break down I was embraced by Sakura's warmth. I could feel her shaking, but at the same time she tried to comfort me.

"Naruto it's alright, what matters is that you're alive, and besides you did the right thing."

I held on to Sakura afraid to let go, scared that I might lose my every self again. I wanted to deny that Sasuke was gone, I wanted to erase this reality, but I knew I couldn't run forever from it. I knew that, but yet I didn't want to let go of the friendship we had.

"Naruto everything is fine now…"

_End of Flash Back_

_

* * *

_

I sat up from bed remembering what they told me earlier, and looked out the opened window. Pulling back the curtains I blinked a couple of times to adjust them to the radiant sun light. The sun shined upon me, as if to give me hope to move on. Suddenly I could hear a knock at the door, and a bit of a whispered argument.

"You opened my door Hinata!"

"N-no I c-couldn't…!"

"Are you guys serious… what a drag…"

The door suddenly opens wide, as I jump back a little straddle. I could glanced at the floor to find Kiba, and Rock Lee lay their. Then I glance up to see Shikamaru walking in to the room with a greeting.

"What's up Naruto?

I looked at him then back at the guys who were getting up from the floor.

"Hey Naruto"

Kiba says with a smile following Rock Lee's greeting.

"Hello! Naruto…!"

"Um Hello…"

I didn't know what to say really, all I could say was, _"hello_". It felt like forever since I talked to them, but in my dream… Then that's when I remember my dream from when I was in a coma. And then I remembered how weird my dream world was. It was like an altered universe. Suddenly my thoughts were broken by the voice that so surrounded the room.

"So, how is it to be awake Naruto?"

Kiba asks me while putting his hand on my shoulder. I started to choke up, but hidden the fact that I did. I was about to smile that is until Kiba got hit on the head by Shino.

"What kind of question is that to ask someone…?"

"Ow, why'd you go and-"

Suddenly I couldn't help but, burst out laughing, and that's when everyone looked at me. I thought to myself for a moment as I laughed.

"Ha, ha! You guys just-"

I couldn't stop laughing that it started to hurt my stomach.

_I bet you guys were worried about me the whole time I was asleep. I'm sorry._

"Thanks-you I really need that, and also thank-you for coming."

I turned around towards the window the opened to look outside. It was dead silence in the room for a moment, and kind of awkward, because of my sudden laughter.

"You know it doesn't feel like a year to me. I feel that I slept, and that it was just yesterday that-… Well you know."

I sigh.

"Naruto you don't have to explain… It's alright"

Kiba said in a sincere voice, while I could feel my friend's eyes on me. I shook my head, and continued to look out side.

"No it's not Kiba… because I was selfish back then, perhaps even now. The whole time I was looking, waiting, and hoping that Sasuke would come back. I didn't realize the people around me. I was blind by my selfishness, and I need to apologize for that. And thank-you all for being there for me…"

I felt the sensation of my voice choking up, and I wanted to cry. But I was done crying and running away. I wanted to stay true to myself, because now I knew that I wasn't alone. I turned around and smiled at my friends.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, Ino, Shino, Choji, and-"

I looked around the room naming everyone who was in there and then noticed Hinata outside the room. I smiled trying to welcome her in.

"…and even you Hinata… Thank-you…"

I continued to smile as they looked at me speechless of what to say. Suddenly Rock Lee bursts into tears.

"N-NARUTO!"

He suddenly jumps on my giving me a big hug, as I looked up at him.

"Whoa! H-hey! What do you think your doing?"

He mutters something I couldn't understand and wondered what he was saying.

"He's trying to say, "That's what friends are for"… Idiot"

Shikamaru says with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, Naruto so there's no need for you to thank us or apologize, because of that fact."

Says Shino, as I looked towards him next. Suddenly everyone started to throw in there two bits which made me laugh a little. Suddenly there were a set of bouquet of flower in front of me, as Rock Lee lets go of me.

"Here you go Naruto… I know we don't talk much, but here."

I could see Ino looking away looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh, and here I brought you an apple… Naruto"

Choji hands me while placing it in my hands. I looked at him while he munches on a bag of chips.

_Of course you would bring me some sort of food…_

I looked at the apple with a smile, and held the bouquet of flowers in one hand. Suddenly a memory crosses my mind about the time Sasuke was in the hospital, and the incident that occurred that day so long ago. I shake my head to forget about that memory. I looked at everyone with a smile, before they asked if there was anything that was wrong. Suddenly I could hear a small voice saying out my name.

"N-Naruto… Um"

Unexpected more flowers are thrown in to my face with desperation.

"I brought y-you s-something too… Naruto"

_Why is it that girls have this desire to give flowers to those who are in a hospital?_

I thought to myself, while accepting the flowers Hinata gave me feeling a little embarrassed. I walked over to the night stand that was next to the hospital bed. And then set my gifts on the night stand. I then placed the apple down with a sweet smile on my face, while remember the memory of an old friendship

"Thank-you guys this is really… nice."

I tried to not rune the moment by remembering the memory with the apple incident, and more on the presents. But I couldn't help but now to think of it. I couldn't help but remember. Suddenly I could feel gravity pulling me down, and my surroundings going black. And then I could suddenly hear the cries of my friends calling out to me.

"NARUTO"!

In that little moment I could hear their voices fading away. They suddenly become very distant, to the point that I couldn't hear them. I wanted to clinging on the relationships I had now, but I also desired the past. I desired it so much that I would do anything to have that ever lasting memory. I would do absolutely anything, even to deny my own reality…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5:My Escape from the Truth

**My Escape from the Truth**

**I'm falling and falling in a black hole, and I'm scared. But suddenly I could feel this jolt, and someone holding my hand with a warm grip. The sadness is gone, and so was the black hole once you smile at me. You said name, and I smile back. I remember this feeling, but faintly. Even if this memory is fading, I could still feel how happy it makes me…**

"Hey Naruto…!"

I hear a familiar voice, as I feel the drool goes down at the side of my face. I could feel the drossiness fading away, and I'm coming to.

"Huh?"

Come on its lunch time Naruto… Man, you can be such a snoozer brain."

"K-Kiba…?"

I look up from the desk I was sleeping in to see Kiba's confused stare.

"Yeah, who else would it be?"

I gave him an idea that makes him grin towards me. I lifted my head up, while rubbing my head that felt numb, from sleeping on it.

"Or were you expecting… Sasuke…?"

He laughs with his stupid grin that makes me get frustrated with him.

"No! I wasn't thinking that at all!"

I stand up in all of my frustrations raising my voice in the process. The class looks at me, as I blushed in embarrassment. I quickly sat back down in the class room, and looked out side to hide the fact I was embarrassed. I thought to my self while cursing Kiba's stupid question.

_Stupid Kiba… I wouldn't waste time thinking about him that would be so weird…_

"So do you know where he is anyway? The teacher was looking for him earlier; well actually he didn't attend school today. So I was wondering if you knew where he might be."

Kiba questioned me, as I looked at him with a slight glare, about bring up Sasuke. Then I became curious of where Sasuke was too. It wasn't considered normal for an, A student to miss school especially Sasuke. He would always come to school even when he was sick. I guess it was odd, and others like the teacher are worry about him. I looked back out the window, and answered Kiba back.

"No why would I know where Sasuke was…?"

"Well you two were seen yesterday leaving school late"

I turned my head instantly, and was shocked about what he said. And then I tried to remember about yesterday.

_What happened yesterday?_

I glanced around trying to remember what happened. Kiba looked at me wondering, and waiting to see if I remember anything of where Sasuke would be. Not that where Sasuke's was, was even important to me. I just felt that something happened yesterday, and I couldn't really remember what.

"… _I don't hate you not really. And what's wrong with the idea of us… becoming friends?"_

Suddenly I could sort of remember what happened. I remember we were fighting about something, but what was it again? Then I remember that I was in the infirmary, but I could remember why. It was like the truth was rapped around in it, and hiding the truth from me.

_Could it be that it involves Sasuke?_

I got up out of my seat giving Kiba a sudden straddle. I was thinking about leaving and going to go find Sasuke. That is until I hear someone racing down the hall, and my name being called in an angry, scary tone.

"NA-RU-TOO!"

Suddenly Sakura is in front of the door way looking really pissed off. She started walking towards me. I quickly as if by instinct open the window behind me, and jump out of it, before she could grab her hands on me.

"SORRY SAKURA!"

I could hear her cursing me, and yelling at me asking me where Sasuke was.

"WHERE'S SASUKE NARUTO? I BET YOU TIGHTED HIM UP AGAIN HUH?"

I wondered what she was saying, and questioned myself.

_I never tide Sasuke up?_

Suddenly I realized that I just jumped out of the third floors window. I started to scream in a panic at how stupid I was. That I would jump out of a window from so high above. But as if I did this before I touched the ground preparing myself for the impacted. I was amazed that I made it. I stood up feeling so awesome! I turned back to wave my hands in excitement.

"HEY DID YOU SEE THAT! DID YOU! DID YOU!"

I had a big grin across my face, while everyone was surprised about me. I realized that no normal person could do what I just did. I then felt really bad, and freakily. Suddenly I could hear Sakura's voice calling out to me.

"GRR, ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"!

I turned around, and started to run away from the school to look for Sasuke. I wanted to know what I couldn't remember, and how come I had this feeling that he was gone. I raced down the street to where he lived. I knew it wasn't far from my house, because he would always come in the morning to bug me.

_To… bug me?_

I started to wonder, and wonder about Sasuke. Thinking that maybe trying to remember yesterday was just better off to forget. But before I could decide my choice I was stopped by a voice that annoyed the hell out of me.

"What's wrong idiot?"

I suddenly started to fall forward to the ground hitting my head first. I sat up, and rubbed my head, and then looked over towards the voice with a glare.

"So aren't you supposed to be in school? Naruto…"

"I could ask you the same think… _Sasuke_"

He smiles making me blush a little, because he never smiles. I looked at him curious about him even more, and then remembered why I came all the way over here.

"Oh, yeah, before I forget Sasuke! What happened yesterday?"

He turns away from me, and walks towards an empty house with pare of keys jiggling in one hand. I questioned him about where he was going. He slightly turns towards me, and then back at the house.

"Heh, to lock up my house stupid"

"Hey…!"

I was about to a fended myself, but then before I could finish he interrupts me.

"I know I know you're not stupid. Can't you take a joke once in a while, Naruto?"

He turns around with a smile once he finished locking up his house. I jumped shocked that he was smiling at me of all people. I started to wonder what happened to the real Sasuke. I stare at him with suspicion.

"Well let's go then"

"What do you mean school is still-"

"So it's not like you do your work anyway, and I could always catch up… So it's doesn't matter if I miss a day or you for that matter."

I was speechless about his actions, and what he just said. It's like he's been watching me, and knows my every move I do or would react. I gulped back scared a little to ask anything next. This side of Sasuke didn't exist to me it was like, alien.

"It's alright Naruto; you don't have to worry about anything. And forget about yesterday it's the thing of the past. But today I was kind of hoping you'd come by my place."

He started to walk; as I followed I listened to him carefully. I was still wondering what was going through his head.

"Why? What if I didn't come by at all, what would you do then?"

"I guess I would have to come, and look for you…"

"Why I don't get you right now, and I still want to know about yesterday!"

I stopped walking by him, and waited for his answer. I started to feel a little angry inside that he was keeping something from me.

"If you really want to know follow me, and I'll tell you, but first we go to go somewhere."

He looks forward, and continued to walk, as the sun rays shine on both of us. I glared at him, and started to tag along beside him. I glanced at him, and then looked away once he noticed. He laughs with a smile on his face. I blush a little, because he noticed.

"Shut up…"

I whisper, as he stayed silent. We walked in silence with out a conversation, which left me feeling a little awkward. Suddenly Sasuke stops in front of a bakery, as I thought to myself.

_I didn't take Sasuke to me in this kind of food…_

"I'll just be for a moment ok so just wait out here for me."

"Whatever…"

I sat down besides the store feeling like a poor person, as Sasuke enters the bakery. I looked up at the clouds, as I waited for him to come back out.

_The sky looks beautiful today, hmm I wonder what today is again. It's October right?_

"Here you go"

My thoughts are stopped by the sound of Sasuke's voice, and the warmth of bread beside my face. I looked up to see him smiling down at me. I took the bread and stood up, while looking at the bread.

"What's wrong you don't want it or something?"

"No it's just…"

I paused and looked at him. I gulp back once again as I did before.

"No once has really given me anything, for a long time."

"Heh"

He smiles as I could feel the tears wallop in side my eyes, but I held them back. I took my first bit in to the warmth of the bread trying my best not to cry towards Sasuke's kindness.

"Well I guess there's a first for everyone huh?"

We both continued on walking, as I hoped that we get to where we were going, and kind of wish this moment wouldn't end. We reached to the bank of the river side. Sasuke started walking down towards the river, and I followed without question, I followed right behind him with a smile. I felt like I could be my true self with Sasuke, but at the same time I didn't want to let my guard down.

"Hey Naruto isn't today your birthday?"

He looked upon the river without showing any eye contact. I stared at him with shock that he would even know when my birthday was. I chocked up, and looked away.

"Yeah… W-what about it?"

"Well I just wanted to say, Happy birthday Naruto"

He looks at me, but I didn't dare look at him, because this time I couldn't hold it back the tears. It was a long time, since someone said those words to me on the day like today. I could feel the warmth going down my face, as well as the warm feeling I felt inside.

"Naruto how about after this we got eat at a ramen shop, and then maybe go play at an arcade? How about it? I bet it would be fun"

I sat down while wiping away my tears, and then went and lay on the grass. I looked up over towards Sasuke who glance over, and then looked back at the river.

"Why are you acting like this? And don't you think I forgot about what I asked you earlier. I still want to know Sasuke…"

"It's always the questions with you today. Can't you just accept what's now instead of the past? And what if I don't want to tell you are you going to _kill_ me if I don't?"

I could suddenly feel my heart racing once he said the word _kill_, as if that word took power over me.

"Don't say that, that word… kill."

"Now it's time for me to ask you why?"

I didn't say anything, and continued to look up at the sky. Sasuke comes besides me and sits down. He asks me again adding the word why as if it meant something.

"So why Naruto…?"

I didn't say anything again, and closed my eyes to the world, and to Sasuke. I wanted to leave Sasuke, and his question that I didn't know the answer to. But for some reason I couldn't leave him, because I also wanted to say with him. Stay and be his friend.

"Ok Naruto I'll tell you about yesterday, but once I do. I want you to forget everything that happened, and what I'm about to say. And then we'll go enjoy your birthday like how birthdays are supposed to be spent."

I looked over towards him as I sat up. And then I wait for him to tell me. We both sat there on the grass on sunny day that should have been spent doing something better, then just talking.

"Naruto yesterday you fainted in the hall way"

I blushed and started to yell at him.

"Quit lying yeah right I would ever…"

Suddenly I remember that something happened like that. I blinked a couple of times, and glanced away then back at him telling him I remember something like that happened.

"Wait I do remember something like that, and then I woke up in the infirmary. You were there, and then Tsunade helped me. Then after that everyone who came left, but you…"

I said looking away slowly remembering what happened. Sasuke looks off in to a distance, and continues to talk about yesterday.

"And then I wanted to know something you couldn't answer, because you didn't want to remember. That's when I told you-"

He says.

"That you didn't hate me, and something about friendship… Right…?"

I said correcting what I said.

"Yeah… that's what pretty much happened…. And then we both left school, and went home."

He says while getting up looking up at the clear blue sky. I couldn't remember what he said happened about us going home, but if must have happened since everything else did. I accepted what he said, and started to laugh. He then looks at me with wonder.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I feel so stupid, and wait-"

I stop and glared at him, and then looked away blushing. I started to walk way from him a little, while rubbing my head.

"So does that mean were-"

I couldn't say it; it was too stupid of a question to ask someone. I could feel his eyes on me. I glance back, and he gives me an answer while walking towards me.

"Are you stupid? Of course we are..."

He raises his hands I try to step back thinking that he might do something weird to me. Suddenly I could feel his hands on me pushing me away, and then I'm falling backwards falling in to the river.

"Hey! Why'd you go and do that for?"

He grinned towards me with his arms crossed.

"For asking such a stupid question, why else idiot"

Sasuke then puts his hand out to help me out of the water.

"And just because I'm your friend doesn't mean I'm going to stop bugging you."

He said while I grab on to his hand, and pulled him towards me making him fall in to the water. Sasuke looks at me with a glare, as I grinned towards him.

"That goes for me to"

He gets up while pushing my head, as if that were punishment.

"Stupid…"

I smiled and followed right behind him getting out of the water. I looked at my wet clothes while we started walking back up the hill that leaded to the river.

"Well at lease it's a hot sunny day."

I looked up to find Sasuke glaring at me.

"Are you stupid? I'm not walking around in wet clothes…"

"Well then I guess I'll go home and put on some dry clothes, since _someone_ thought it was nice getting me wet…"

I smile towards Sasuke thinking I said something clever. He glares at me, and then called me stupid indirectly.

"Well if _someone _stupid didn't ask me a stupid question maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

My smile disappears to Sasuke's comment. It was silent for a moment until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Well let's just go back to my place, and change it's not far."

He points in the direction of his place. I started to run passing him.

"I BET I COULD BET YOU BEFORE YOU GET THERE!"

I yelled leaving Sasuke behind.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU GOT A HEAD START!"

I could hear his voice yelling at me, as I continued to run. I passed by the bakery remembering what he bought me there. A smile crossed my face until I heard Sasuke's voice besides me.

"I'm going to bet you!"

_No your not…_

I thought to myself while trying to get in front of him, but once I would get in front he would be in front. I could see we were getting near his house, while we were so caught up in our childish a game. I didn't want him to beat me. So I jumped on to his back making us both fall forward.

"I…won"

I manage to say while; I rolled off Sasuke while listening to him breathe heavily.

"You… Idiot, we both… won"

We lay breathless in front of his house. I could suddenly hear a school bell ring. I thought to myself that school must be over by now. Sasuke got up, and went to open his door calling my name. I got up to see him walking in I followed after him. Once I got inside I closed the door, and looked around his place. It was nice, neat and everything in its place, like a home supposed to be. I followed him down the hallway, while looking at the pictures on the wall, and I suddenly stop in font of one that caught me eye. It was a picture of Sasuke, and someone older then him, someone who looked like an older brother or that's what I thought it was.

_Hmm, this must be his older brother… I wonder where he is now…?_

Suddenly my thoughts are faded away by the sound of Sasuke's voice calling my name. I looked over towards where the voice was coming from, and found Sasuke standing besides me. I jumped a little, and looked at his hand to see him handing clothes to me.

"Here you go just bring them back tomorrow, and you could change in the bathroom. It's right around the corner."

He points behind me as I looked back. I nod saying ok, and started walking down the hall way thinking to myself. No, more like wondering to myself if he seen me looking at the picture. I looked back before turning the corner to see him looking up at the picture with a sad expression.

_Sasuke…?_

I entered the bathroom, and closed the door behind me, and wondered why he was looking so sad about that picture I was looking at.

_Maybe it was his bother, and they have some problems going on… Hmm I wonder what it would be like to have a brother…_

I thought to myself while putting on the clothes Sasuke let me borrowed. I looked at my self in the mirror to see the finished self, thinking about the things we were going to do. I was kind of excited for what awaited the rest of the day. I smiled, and then walked out of the bathroom.

_Hmm now where's Sasuke go?_

"Sasuke…?"

I went down the hall way towards the entrance to see if I could find him. I called out his name again to only get no reply again. Suddenly I could hear my name being called, but it wasn't Sasuke's voice. It was Sakura's voice, and she sounded like she was crying. That's when Sasuke pops up, and asked if I was ready to go. I smiled at him thinking that it was just my imagination that Sakura was crying. But then I heard her voice again in an echoing tone. I looked around trying to see if she was here.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Can't you hear her? Is Sakura here?"

He looks at me confused, and answers my question.

"I don't hear anyone, and you mean Sakura from school right? She's not here it's only me and you… Naruto…?"

"No! I know I could hear her, wait she must be outside!"

I ran outside the door, and looked around the street to find it empty. I started to become confused, and looked back at Sasuke who was confused as well. I continued to hear Sakura's voice demanding me come wake up, demanding to not leave her alone. I didn't understand what was going on, and suddenly the world around me started to crumble making everything around me turn black. I quickly looked over towards Sasuke to find him to be the only thing that hasn't disappear, and that the scenery around him was still normal.

"Sasuke…?"

Suddenly the ground blow me started to fall, letting me fall with it. I yelled out Sasuke's name to find him holding on to my arm. I looked up at him, as I was surrounded by darkness, while Sasuke was normal with everything else around him. Sakura's voice continued to cry out to me, while Sasuke spoke to me.

"Naruto… I knew that there was something wrong about you. I just didn't expect this. Naruto I don't understand it yet. But when you come back you got to promise me something…"

"No Sasuke don't you let me go…!"

I could feel his grip slipping, and Sakura's voice getting louder. I chocked back trying not to let Sasuke's hand go.

"Naruto promise me this that when you get back… We'll celebrate your birthday and-"

I couldn't hear what he said, and the darkness pulled me away forcing me to let his hand go. I cried out his name to only see him fade away, and I only to be surround by the dark. I could hear Sakura's voice clearer now, as I jumped up finding myself in the hospital. I sat up in the bed, as I glanced at Sakura who looked at me with tears coming from her eyes. I knew now that I was in a dream. Sakura embraced me once more, as I could feel the sadness inside of me grow.

"Sakura… Why's you-"

"Naruto I was so worried that you would sleep again, and never wake up. I knew that it's hard, but we can get through this together… Naruto it's alright now"

I listened to her, and then pulled her away from me. I looked at her with sadness, and anger.

"Why Sakura…?"

She looked at me confused.

"Why what Naruto"?

That's when Lady Tsunade walked in happy too that I was awake. I started to cry, but I was angry at the same time. I held my head on to my hands wishing that this wasn't true. I didn't want this to be my reality. I didn't want to face the fact that Sasuke was gone.

"Why did you wake me…?"

I pulled my hand away from my head showing the deepest despair.

"Naruto…?"

Sakura says in a whisper, but afraid to say anything. I looked up at her, while the tears streamed down my face. I could remember hearing Sasuke's voice inside my dream, and seeing him in my dreams. I was happy in my little dream world. I was satisfied, and didn't long to be in my reality. If to sleep all it took to be with my long gone friend, then sleep is all I wanted to be. I stared at Sakura who seemed confused about what I said, but I was so angry to care about anyone else's feelings. And so I did something I should have never did I lost control, and got angry towards the people that cared about me.

"SAKURA WHY DID YOU WAKE ME"!

"What do you mean wake you? I was worried about you-"

"I don't want to hear it…"

**Slap!**

Suddenly I did something I wouldn't ever do to someone who was my friend. But once it was over, and done with. I knew later that I would have regretted ever hitting Sakura. I could see the tears stream down her face, as the regret began to flow with in my lonely heart…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6:The disappointment of a

**The disappointment of a decision **

**In this world there was no place that I wanted to be, but with you. When I was with you I felt I could do anything, because it was you. There were times I couldn't stand to be around you, and you'd always call me down, like I was a joke. But even when we would argue in the end we'd later laugh about it, not letting the other person know. It was like those arguments were our own ways to express what we felt towards each, as if they were riddles of friendship. We knew we didn't mean what we said to each other, because we'd always say sorry about it later. Those arguments were also our bond growing, but I wish I knew that. Before the day you left without a good-bye. I wish I had the chance to say "I'm sorry"...**

**SLAM!**

"NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

I could hear the angry in Lady Tsunade's voice, but it didn't faze me one bit. I was to upset to be straddled by something so futile. Sakura whispers my name while I stare at her with anger.

"Naruto…"

I looked at Sakura who was shocked towards my action, and so was I. I couldn't believe I hit Sakura out of range, that's when I looked away. I couldn't say anything to her to make her understand, because she knew for a long time Sasuke was gone. I bet she even accepted that fact, and knowing that it was a possibility that it would happen. But I who just woke up to realize the person I have been chasing, been waiting for, been friends with is dead, and that I was the one who killed them. How could anyone face that fact after trying so hard to get that person to come back into the light? The light that I so desperately stayed under for so long that I feared the darkness it's self. Sakura couldn't possible understand how I felt, because she wasn't there in my dream. She didn't see him alive, well, and in the white light.

"I won't forgive you Sakura…"

I whispered as I thought about Sasuke even more then ever now that I was wake. I could feel how angry I was that I could see I was shaking, with the urge to let it all go in violence. I choked back, and got out of the bed suddenly to only be falling to the floor.

_What's wrong with my body, but can't I move properly._

"Naruto! Don't move so quickly your body isn't ready to move around suddenly."

Lady Tsunade says coming to my aid. I suddenly could feel her hands on my weak unstapled body, as I tried to help myself up. Suddenly that's when I could see Sasuke as he was so long ago when we were in team seven together. I could see him standing there on our way to do our first real mission. I could see the grin on his face, and him saying the words that got to me that day.

"_You alright…__ scaredy-cat"_

In that moment of that memory I instantly got mad, and pushed Lady Tsunade way. I yelled at her telling her to not help me up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I can't do it my self, because I know he will be watching me… I know… Even if his gone I know his watching me…"

Tears dripped on to the floor; because it was the first time I said that Sasuke was really gone. Once I realized this more and more the desire came to me that I wanted to see him. I wanted to see him so badly that it brought tears to my eyes. I kneeled on the floor to only have my arms hold me up. I could see I was shaking, and I couldn't stop the tears. Lady Tsunade places her hands on me again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T HELP ME!"

"Naruto it's alright you don't have to keep chasing him. It time to let go now… Naruto"

I could hear the sincerity in her voice, and how she was being sympatric towards me, but it didn't help much. It just made me realize more and more of my reality that brought me to tears. I sat down and leaded against the night stand that was beside my hospital bed.

"Naruto… It's alright"

I could hear Sakura's voice, and feel her eyes one me, and I could also tell she was still crying. I couldn't look at her I was to ashamed of my self, I was too weak and so I pretend she wasn't there. I pretended for a moment.

"I miss him too; I miss him to Naruto… I know it's only been a year, but I do even still"

I was angry but at the same time understood, and that's when I looked at her. I could fully see the sad expression on her face that makes me regret my action. But it didn't make the angry disappear just intimidated the emotion, like a lion trapped in a cage. I wanted to hold back the dreams I had dreamt of Sasuke, I wanted to hold them dear to myself and keep them for myself. But for some reason my mouth started moving telling them the things I wanted to keep for my own pleasures.

"You know as I slept the whole time while you guys worried about me. I dreamt of a world where Sasuke was there, and we became the best of friends. I wasn't feeling so alone in that world. I didn't feel the need to chase, to search, to do anything, but be free; because Sasuke was there. I know it was only a dream, but I couldn't help but wanting to stay there. In that forever never ending dream from reality… Where Sasuke was I wanted to stay…but-"

I was starting to choke up, and could feel that I wanted to cry. It was silent for a moment, as they both waited patiently for me to speak. I took a deep breath, and then looked towards Lady Tsunade, and Sakura.

"When I go back to sleep again, could you promise me something…"

I pause for a moment kind of sacred for what I was about to say, and then continued on.

"Could you promise me that you won't ever wake me up?"

They looked at me as expected with shock. I looked away, and then tried again to get back up. I grabbed on to the bed that slowly helps me pull upwards. I could hear nothing for a while, until a whisper and then a voice. The voice rejected my offer.

"No Naruto…"

I looked over while fully standing up with shakes going down my legs. I looked at Sakura, and then behind her to find my other friends looking in to the room. They to look shocked that I would ask something as selfish as this. I glanced away a little ashamed of my request, but never regretted saying it.

"If you wake me up I will find away to stay asleep…"

I looked back at the people who I knew cared about me. I could feel my heart racing, and then that feeling of desire to see Sasuke.

"I'll find away, and then either of you wake me… as long as I could see Sasu-"

**PUNCH!**

I could suddenly feel the burning sensation on my cheek. In that moment I fell back on to the floor for what I expected to happen. I looked up to see Sakura in front of me, crying with the look of anger.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT NARUTO! WE HAD BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU FROM THE MOMENT YOU FELL ASLEEP, AND EVEN NOW! AND THEN YOU SAY YOU NEVER WANT TO WAKE UP? I KNOW THAT YOU MISS SASUKE, AND THAT MAYBE THIS MIGHT ME TO MUCH TO BEAR RIGHT NOW! BUT THAT'S WHAT YOUR FRIENDS ARE FOR! THAT'S WHAT I'M HERE FOR, TO HELP YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH IT'S LIKE YOUR SAYING YOU'RE GIVING UP! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR DREAMS? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MOTTO OR YOUR NINJA WAY? WAS IT ALL JUST A LIE…?"

Her tears streamed down her face, and then she went running out of the room. The look on my face was sheer shock. I knew what she was saying was true, but I couldn't help to want what I still wanted. I glanced down at the floor to wipe my cheek. I tried not to looks so angry, but I hated how she just shoved my past, my old passions into my face. I knew everything I asked, and what I was feeling was just selfishness, and shameful. But how could I ever forget the dream of a dream that couldn't ever come true. How could anyone understand what I was possibly feeling? Then again it could be said so the other way around. I didn't even try to understand how the people around me felt. But yet hear I was being as selfish as ever. I could suddenly start feeling the shame growing again inside me.

"Naruto are you alright?"

I glance up to see that Gaara was there. I looked up and stared in shock. I couldn't believe Gaara the Fifth Kazekage was here to see me! Or maybe I got it all wrong maybe I was dreaming this to. I shake my head, and then realized stupidly that it was real. That he was really here. Gaara held out his hand to help me up. I grab his hand and gripped tightly, as he helped me up. Suddenly Gaara swiped his hand away letting me fall to the floor again.

"AHH…"

"That's for being selfish Naruto…"

I quickly looked up to see him holding his hand out again. I suspiciously looked at his hand thinking this might be another trick again. He laughs a little, and continued to hold out his hand. I reach towards his hand once again, as I looked up to see him gently smile. He helps my up, and I sit back on to the bed, and lay back down. Gaara looks at me and then I could slowly see my other friends come in with and without smiles. I knew that some might be mad, and others annoyed. But I knew that they all cared about me, and my well being. I closed my eyes, and opened them again. I sat back up, and looked at everyone who as at the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I-"

I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to regret ever saying I want to see Sasuke. I never wanted to regret the feels that made me happy once again. I never wanted to regret, because I knew that Sasuke was truly watching me. I didn't want to reject him and forget. I didn't ever want to not ever. And I knew that in some way if I move forward that I might forget Sasuke. And that's what I feared the most.

"Naruto it's alright… You don't have to force your self. I understand how hard this must be for you"

I looked over towards Gaara who didn't look at me with pity, but with a smile. I looked around the room and could see that they understood to.

"Yeah Naruto it's alright…"

Iruka-sensei says with a smile.

_Sensei…?_

"You're still an idiot you know that"

Shikamaru says while glancing at me.

"You just get better or I'll have to come, and force you out of this hospital."

I then looked over towards the next person who spoke towards me. I looked over to see Sai standing there with a smile.

"Maybe after you're all better we could go, and eat Ramen?"

Choji says eating a bag of chips.

_Of course you'd say that…_

I smiled and looked out the window, and then back at them. I smiled hiding my intentions with a lie.

"Thanks I really appreciate this, but-"

I grin and looked away, and then back at them.

"I don't need this reality any longer… Now if you may could you leave, so I could _sleep_…?"

_I wasn't just going to change my mind just because they to were being selfish. If they really care about my well being they would want me to be happy to…_

I could feel the darkness creep up, and pour out of my soul that was once pure. I looked around the room, and realized that everyone was disappointed with me. I could also feel another presence that I couldn't see. I looked at the door, and told them to come in.

"You could come in too, but it is pointless to stay, because I'll be getting some rest…"

I could see Sakura coming slowly in with Kakashi flowing behind her. My smile disappeared, and then came back again.

"You know I took what you said to consideration Sakura, and came up with my conclusions… I don't want to be apart of this world any longer… I'm sorry to say, but I long for my desires, that are far from any dream I could possibly achieve. I want to sleep for-"

Suddenly I could see at the corner of my eye a hand raised. I quickly embraced myself, but felt no pain. I looked to see Gaara's temptation reach in to the air, but no action occurred after. I could see the shaking in his arm, as its desire was to surely punishing me.

"It's alright Gaara, I bet you came all the way here to welcome me to the world that's wake. You out of most people must have been waiting for a friend, but instead was gravely disappointed to get back a selfish bastard. Sorry about wasting your time…"

I looked at him, and then down at the blank that covered me, while I continued to sit there. I could feel that he wanted to hit me. I could feel that intention, but as his hand slowly went down. I realized the pain I had inflicted on my friend. I knew that I had made my choice, and knew that everyone was against it. I knew and knew well that they all have been waiting for me, as much as I wait for Sasuke. But I couldn't let go not now that I was so close to the happiness that I once had long ago. I looked back up to find the expected disappointed faces stare, and then look away from me in shame so I thought. But maybe it was a deep sadness I couldn't possibly understand even so I looked at them with a gentle smile.

"Good-bye… everyone…"

In my twisted way I smiled, but I never regretted it, because I knew that once I close my eyes to my reality. I knew that Sasuke was going to be waiting for me in the dream world. And that brought me the most happiness that anyone could possibly give me.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7:A selfish me

**A selfish me**

**The knowing never hurt anyone, because it was always the lies and the truth that did. I hoped that I would never feel that pain again. I hoped that maybe one day I would be free from all the pain. And once I felt that security I knew that deep down I would hold on to it, as if it were my life. I would hold on to it, because I knew that you'd always be there to help me along the way.**

"Good-bye… everyone…"

I looked at everyone with a smile. I hoped that they would have all left. I hoped that if I was cold to them that they would surely leave me. I hoped for it, but they didn't move at all, and continued to stare at me. I could feel the rage going inside of me.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I WANT YOU TO LEAVE; ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? Y-YOU'RE NOT MY FRIENDS! "

I looked down realizing that maybe they knew it was a lie. It's true that I wanted to sleep, and stay in the world that Sasuke was in even if he was only in my head. But I also enjoyed the real world, because Sasuke was here once.

"W-why can't I just forget…? It would be so much easier!"

I could feel the tears streamed down my face, as my desperation disappeared. I could feel my body consuming it's self with pity. I wanted to make the feelings I felt go away. I wanted to be like my old self the one that was waiting for Sasuke, and knew that he was alive. I wanted that at least so I won't have to feel the pain I did now.

"How could we possibly leave you when you need your friends the most? It's clearly that you're lying to your self… Naruto hasn't anyone told you that it's going to be alright? Or have you forgotten that already?"

I looked over towards Gaara who smiled at me. Suddenly I could feel the warmth of a hug embracing me.

"Naruto… Naruto Everything is going to be alright from now on. I'll make the pain of the dreams disappear…"

I held on to her tightly confused about what she was saying. Suddenly I could feel this sharp pain on my back, and then my body started to feel heavy.

'I'm sorry… Naruto…"

I looked at her wondering why she was apologizing to me. Suddenly I could feel my body falling down by the force of gravity, and then I was lying on the bed. I could hear Sakura's voice, and the only thing I could do was listen to her.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but this will be the last dream I'll have. And after you wake up, and once again realized the truth about Sasuke. I'll forget you ever dreamt of this world with Sasuke, and you can live your life normal… I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't see you continue on in you disillusions…"

I couldn't believe what she was telling me. I wanted to believe it was a lie that she didn't drug me, and that she didn't deceive me. I wanted to believe just that, but I was too sleepy to think properly. I could see her slowly fading away with everyone else around her.

_I don't want to forget the dreams! I don't want to forget about Sasuke!_

I thought to myself, as I tried my hardest to not sleep, because is meant that the dreams would disappear. I whisper Sasuke's name hoping that maybe if I said it that I could some how be saved.

"Sasuke…"

I could feel how light my body was getting, as I was slowly become unconscious. Suddenly I was surrounded by darkness to only hear the faint voice call out my name. I wondered who's voice it was, as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up to find Sasuke staring at me.

"Sasuke…?"

"Are you going to sleep on the ground all day or what? Some way to spend your birthday if you ask me…"

I sat up while wondering what happened, as I looked around me. I realized I was out side, and that's when I suddenly remember I was with Sasuke.

"Well come on Naruto… I hate waiting you know…"

I glanced at him and felt confused that I should be remembering something important.

"What's going on…? I thought I was… and now I'm"

Suddenly I remember that Sasuke was dead!

"Hey Naruto"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I quickly got up looked at Sasuke confused of where I was, and wondered why Sasuke was alive.

"I thought you were dead? What happened? Where am I?"

I looked down at my clothes, and noticed that I was wearing some strange clothing. I pulled on to the sweater type thing.

"And what am I wearing? It's so weird"

"Naruto what's the matter? Did you hit you head or something… And what do you mean weird those are my clothes."

Sasuke takes a step towards me about to reach out to me. I pull back afraid of his touch. I gulped, and continue to gaze upon Sasuke. I knew that I should have been more shocked, and that he should have been dead, but there was something that I forgot. I just could remember.

_Why is it that I feel that this isn't the first time seeing Sasuke alive?_

"Naruto I don't have time for your jokes… I know that were _friends_ and all, but doesn't mean-"

I interrupted him once he said that we were friends.

"Wait what do you mean friends?"

I looked at him confused, and then I slowly started to remember something, as I stood there.

"You like playing dumb don't you. I don't have time to explain we still have to-"

"We still have to go to the ramen shop, and play at the arcade… right?"

I could suddenly feel an overwhelming pain inside of my chest. Sasuke smiles at me while I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, because it's your birthday Naruto"

Suddenly the liquid starts to flow form my eyes, as I realized my deepest sadness.

"Naruto…?'

I tried to wipe away my salty tears not knowing why I was crying, but I couldn't help it because I could feel this overwhelming pain inside of me. Suddenly I could feel Sasuke's hand on my back, as if he was trying to comfort me.

"I don't know why but I feel sad. I don't know why I'm here, and that you're alive, Sasuke. It's just this can't be real, this has to be…"

"A dream…"

I looked up at Sasuke to find him looking at me. In that moment I could hear Sakura's voice echo inside my head. I put my hands to my head, and remembered what happened to me. I could see it clearly now something I had forgotten.

"A dream…huh?"

"Yes Naruto… Just a dream"

I gulped scared to accept the truth, as Sasuke walked slowly away from me.

"Wait how do you know? I thought that I imaged you here…"

He smiles while the setting sun rays shined from behind him.

"Because I'm the real thing Naruto…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8:I never what to leave you

**I never want to leave you**

**In my heart I kept you alive, because it's so hard to face the truth. I never wanted to face the truth, because it was always painful that it left me in a daze. I thought about the conciseness, and thought I had it all planed out. I thought I had everything, and expected anything. I thought I did, but I was so wrong. I was so wrong, because I was hoping to die with you. I was hoping that, and wasn't expecting the pain of losing you. Now I'm left in a world without you, and I don't know what to expect anymore…**

"Because I'm the real thing Naruto…"

I took a step back, as if I was afraid of him. I looked at him, and then glanced away for a moment, and then back at him.

"Sasuke… w-what do you mean?"

He starts to walk towards me with a gentle smile still remaining on his face. I whispered to myself to only let Sasuke hear.

"This can't be happening…"

My whisper of denial reached Sasuke's ear, as his hand reached out to me.

"It's true… I'm not just your imagination; I'm the real Sasuke…"

I looked up to a smile that was for me. I could feel Sasuke's arms slowly embrace me. I start to blush in embarrassment, as Sakura's voice continues to grow inside my head. And in that moment I knew Sakura was calling for me. Calling for me to come back to reality, but I didn't want to go, to forget. I held on to Sasuke hoping that the darkness would stay away, hoping that I could stay with my friend. Suddenly I could see the darkness slowly surround us, and everything started to crumble.

"Sasuke…! I don't want to wake up yet, because I'll end up forgetting about…YOU!"

Suddenly I heard Sakura's voice grew loader, as it did before. And then before I knew it the darkness started to eat away at my legs. I held on to my friend, as I could feel gravity pulling on me.

"SASUKE"!

"Naruto… it's alright…"

He gently whispers in my ear.

"If you really want to stay here… with me, you just have to say so…"

I could feel the pull grew heavier, and I started to slip away from his embrace.

"Yes! I want to stay here! Here with you! SASUKE"!

As I said those words I lost his embrace, and started falling in to the darkness, that would always take me away from the dream. I yelled out Sasuke's name one more time, as if to give it power. And for that moment before Sasuke fade away in to the darkness, a grin crosses his face. And then suddenly the darkness disappears, and then I could hear a whisper that was gently, but at the same time intimidating.

_Your wish is my command… Naruto…_

And with that whisper I could feel the warmth, and comfort of someone holding on to me. Once again I was surrounded by darkness, and for once I was afraid to open my eyes to the light. I continued to leave my eyes close, thinking that I was awake to reality.

"Naruto…"

A voice calls out my name, and I continue to ignore it.

_I knew it I'm awake, and I forgot about my dreams and Sasuke… _

I thought to myself trying to hold back the tears.

"Naruto"

_That voice… wait!_

I opened my eyes quickly to see who it was. And for the first time I was happy to wake up. A smile crosses my face, because I couldn't help to do anything else.

"Sasuke…!"

I leaned up and embraced my friend with a hug. I couldn't believe how happy I was to still be sleeping. That's when I started to wonder why I was still here. I pulled away from Sasuke, and looked at him with a question on my mind.

"How is it that I'm still here? I thought I'd wake up, and forget…"

"Naruto…"

He says my name in a low tone, as he slowly gets up from the ground. I looked at him, as we remained in the street. The sun was still going down slowly, and setting that it made me feel a little secure.

"Naruto…"

"Yes"

I said, as I got up to meet eyes with Sasuke. I gulped embracing myself for Sasuke's answer. He turns away from me with his hands in his pocket.

"Sasuk-"

"Naruto, do you remember…"

He breaks me off suddenly as I looked at him a little bit confused.

"Remember what?'

He slowly turns towards me, making me remember the time I fought with him. I could see it, as if we were still there. Still there in that time so long ago, when Sasuke had the chance to kill me. Even though we both were kids back then, and Sasuke ran away. It was that fight that I could still remember clearly. I remembered calling out his name at the water fall, seeing him slowly turn as he did right now. I remembered and that memory gave me chills that I never knew I could feel.

"Naruto… Do you remember the day… that **you **_killed_ me?"

A shake and shock go through my body, as I could feel the pain of gravity pulling down on my heart. I choked down the salvia down my throat, ready or so I thought to answer his question. I tried to make the word yes come out, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. It was as if I was frozen, and at the same time I couldn't breath. I didn't want to accept that I killed Sasuke; I didn't because it hurts so much to accept the fact, that it was I who killed him.

"I remember, and I bet as well that you do to. I also know that day you were trying to kill yourself to… Isn't that right Naruto…? You planed to kill me as well as you, but-"

"Don't say it!'

I yell at him, while looking at the ground as a coward would. I could feel the sensation of a warm liquid going down my face. I wanted to deny everything he said was right. I wanted to forget that memory so bad. I wanted to have never come up with the only conclusion I had, to end Sasuke's insanity.

"…Don't say it… Please! I know, I know and because of that I-"

"You regret…"

I nod and wiped away my tears that wouldn't go away. I could hear the foot steps come towards me, and I knew that it was Sasuke coming to comfort me. But I didn't want his kindness, I didn't want him to say something that would only make me regret even more than I do now.

"Naruto…"

I could feel his voice in my ear, as I start to step away from him. He says my name once again gentle and kind, but I refused to accept it. I wanted to run from him, but couldn't help not to. He brings his hand to my face, as I hit it away not wanting to accept his comfort.

"Stay away from me… Aren't you mad that I was the one who killed you! Aren't you! Damn it Sasuke!"

"Naruto"!

I could feel his embrace holding on to me tightly, as I tried to pull away. But I wasn't strong enough, or maybe I wanted his comfort, his forgiveness to say that it was ok.

"Let me go! Let me go Sasuke!"

I continued to struggle from him until his whispers in my ear. That caused me to stop.

"Naruto I forgiven you… I'm not mad at all, most of all… I'm hurt…"

_Hurt… What do you mean by that, and how could you forgive me…? I-_

Even in my thoughts I stray to confusion instead of expecting his forgiveness. He held on to me tightly not wanting me to leave, and neither did I. Now that he was here. But even I was confused not only towards his actions but to that reason why, and how he got here. I stopped pulling away, and instead tried to get some answers.

"Sasuke how is it that you're here…?"

He pulls away from me letting go his grip, and leaving me in silence. He looks away from me and starts to raise his hand, as if about to give a gesture. He doesn't turn round to look at me, but he simply gives a little laugh.

"Naruto look at what I… I mean we can do."

He raises his other hand, and suddenly the scenery around us changed. I was shocked at how he changed our surroundings. Soon we were at the river bank; as if we never left we were there again. I asked a question again but with amusement.

"H-how'd you do that…? Weren't we, were at you, and now-"

I looked around, and started to wonder.

"I can't explain everything, but before I died."

In that moment as he mentioned his death, the pain started to grip on to my heart. I grabbed on to my shirt, as if to pull on the pain that could never be seen. I wanted to say Sasuke's name, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. All I could do was turn to look at him, as he changed to scenery again. We were inside his house this time. I gazed upon Sasuke, as I watched him look among the objects around his house. And as I observer him he makes it look as if the objects were nothing. Nothing more but priceless things and I thought to myself that he probably thought if what he had as a child, but maybe not. I watched him as he'd glance at me as if ready to tell me something important, something…

"Naruto"

He says in a whisper, but loud enough for me to hear. He's not smiling this time when he called out my name. But it also had no feeling, like the pure white snow in the winter. The way his voice had no feeling to it, make me feel uncomfortable. I took a step back embracing myself for what's to come.

"Well before I died. I had used a forbidden…"

He pauses and slowly turns to look at me.

"A forbidden technique…"

He looks away and continues his steady walk around the illusion he set up inside my mind.

"A technique so I could stay alive inside of you…"

He takes a quick glance at me to see if I'm fazed by his truth. But I continued to look at him, as if nothing had changed. I waited for him to continue, as I tried to hide the fact I was startled by his words. I didn't want to feel like this, to feel a bit of fear towards Sasuke knowing now that his been here and controlling my surroundings. This feeling of fear brought me to be a little bit paranoid towards him. That caused me to make judgments and questions to why he was doing this all.

"I see… So why"?

I dared to ask the question, but I needed to know. The answer couldn't be so simple, as he makes everything else to be. I thought as Sasuke walked towards me wanting to know my entire question.

"Why, what Naruto?"

He steps closer as I step back. Not knowing if I should answer him or not. And then I wondered if I should just forget asking him.

"Um… never mind"

I looked away like a coward would and hoped that he would to, but I could feel his eyes set on me. I glanced at him causing him to look away.

"Hmm… Naruto I bet…"

"Bet what"?

I stared at him curiously, as he enters the hallway with the pictures in frames.

"I bet you were going to ask a really serious question… and that maybe the answer you got wasn't the one you expected. Or that maybe you're afraid to ask."

He glances at me as I tried to take a full view of his face. But he avoided me, and looked at the picture he looked at earlier. I choke back and tried to stay clam.

"Um…"

I started to laugh and smiled towards him.

"Yeah, you're right…"

My smile faded away as my surrounds changed again. Soon I was surrounded by only one shade, and it was white. I looked around trying to figure out what Sasuke was getting at, as he stood only a few steps away from me. I gulped, and dared to ask another question.

"Sasuke…"

He turns and smiles at me. I start feeling a little bit unsure of myself, and wanting nothing more but the dream to continue. To be here with Sasuke as his friend, was something I wanted ever since I was a child. But I was too childish to know what could have happen if we started out as children. In the moment I thought to myself that if I was his friend soon, maybe he wouldn't have been so alone.

"Sasuke I know I might regret this, but why'd you go through the trouble of using a forbidden technique, and why inside me? I know I don't have the right and that I shouldn't question-"

I'm suddenly interrupted by Sasuke voice that sounds sincere, and promising. I wanted to look at him but continued to look at white surroundings.

"No it's alright; I understand that everything doesn't make sense right now. But Naruto you got to understand that I made a mistake back when I was a live…"

I glanced at him feeling happy that maybe he wasn't in the darkness anymore. He smiles at me that which slowly fades away.

"Naruto I know I asked you this already, but would you stay here with me forever?"

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
